Beyond the Blindfold
by Kitahara Rosalie
Summary: Kagami mulai menyadari perasaan sesungguhnya yang ia miliki untuk Kuroko, begitu pula anggota Kiseki mulai berjuang untuk memperbaiki persahabatan mereka dengan pemain bayangan. Di sisi lain, rahasia Kuroko yang selama ini tak pernah mereka semua ketahui perlahan mulai terkuak. Sho-Ai. GoMKuroKaga. (Final pairing is up to readers)


**Beyond the Blindfold**

* * *

><p><strong>Satu : I Fall in...<strong>

* * *

><p>Terkadang, saat pikirannya tak melulu terisi dengan basket dan menu makan malam, Kagami bertanya-tanya seperti apakah kehidupan yang dimiliki Kuroko Tetsuya diluar ranah basket.<p>

(Pengetahuan Kagami hanya terkungkung sebatas vanilla milkshake adalah minuman favoritnya dan dia koki yang payah –tidak, tidak… merebus telur tidak dihitung memasak. Walaupun Kuroko berulang kali berkata ia adalah _master_ merebus telur. _Hell, _siapapun bias melakukannya! – dan tetap saja itu terasa kurang. Fakta-fakta kecil yang sepele itu justru membuat Kagami tertarik. Ia ingin lebih dekat dengan pemain _Shadow _itu. Tapi Kagami selalu tak bisa mengutarakannya. Entah karena saat itu ia hanya fokus dengan basket atau entah karena dia benar-benar lupa.)

Ada satu hal yang tak mungkin bisa Kagami pungkiri; ia merasa nyaman saat ada di dekat Kuroko. Ia belum pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Bahkan bersama Tatsuya pun tidak.

"Itu cinta."

Kagami menyembur _cheeseburger_ yang sedang dalam proses menjadi kim di dalam mulutnya tepat ke wajah guru basketnya, Alexandra Gracia.

Wajah Alex tak menunjukkan rasa kesal atau semacamnya. Ia hanya meraih tisu dan mengelap wajah dengan tenang, menikmati wajah merona Kagami yang mengalahkan warna tomat.

"Ap-ap-ap—"

"_Stay cool, Taiga. That's not a huge problem."_

"T-Tapi—"

Kagami ingin merutuk, mengumpat, _meledak,_ apapun untuk membuat Alex ingat bahwa nggak, dia bukan homo. Emang sih Kuroko manis dan semacamnya – mirip perempuan atau eulah. Tapi Kagami normal. Ia menganggap Kuroko sebagai sosok seorang sahabat. Alex pasti salah. Kagami yakin. Ia kemudian menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya. Matanya menatap Alex cemberut bercampur kesal.

"Mana mungkinlah!" Kagami bersikeras. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi. Tangan dilipat di depan dada. Untuk sementara, tumpukan _cheeseburger_ di hadapannya terlupakan.

Alex tersenyum nakal.

"Oh? _What's it, Taiga? I know you're dumb, but not to this extent."_

Mendengar ini, alis Kagami berkerut. " Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau maksud." Geramnya. "_Just spit it out already!"_

Alex mengetukkan jari-arinya di atas meja, sama sekali acuh dengan lontaran Kagami yang bisa dibilang cukup kasar. Tapi itu ,mungkin karena ia sudah terlalu biasa dengan sifat Kagami yang _mood-swings-an._

"Ah, begini saja." Alex menjentikkan jari. Disingkirkannya tumpukkan _junk food _segunung dengan mudah sehingga tak mengganggu pandangannya. Ia tersenyum misterius, mengangkat satu jari tepat di depan hidung Kagami. "Akan kuberi kau bebarapa pertanyaan. Jawab dengan jujur."

Alex tidak memberi waktu Kagami untuk memikirkan keputusannya, ia langsung melempar pertanyaan pertama.

"Kau merasa nyaman di dekat Kuroko?"

Kagami mengangguk.

"Kau ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangnya."

"Iya sih, tapi—"

"Jika kau mau bilang hal seperti itu wajar antara sesama sahabat sebaiknya kautututp mulutmu itu. Aku belum selesai."

Bibir Kagami langsung terkunci. _Man, _terkadang gurunya bisa sangat menyeramkan.

"Kau ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan Kuroko?"

Lagi, Kagami mengangguk.

"Seberapa sering?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat isi perut Kagami berputar. Ia bisa merasakan pipinya memanas.

"Cukup sering."

"Kau pernah kesal jika ada orang lain yang menarik perhatian Kuroko Tetsuya darimu?"

Kagami berhenti sebentar. Mengingat apa yang dirasakannya saat Kise Ryouta main ke gym Seirin dan memeluk Kuroko seenaknya.

"Ya."

"Lalu, jika suatau saat nanti Kuroko akan menikah dengan seorang gadis manis dan baik hati, _pilihan Kuroko sendiri—" _Alex menegaskan frasa ini "—bagaimana kira-kira reaksimu?"

Kagami mengerjap. Mulut besar yang biasa ia banggakan langsung keok mendengar pertanyaan itu.

Seperti apa reaksinya?

Benar juga. Kenapa Kagami tak pernah memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya? Ia bisa membayangkannya dengan jelas saat ini juga. Kuroko adalah seorang pria yang baik, sabar dan luar biasa. Juga _gentleman. _Suatu saat ia mungkin ia akan menemukan seorang gadis cantik yang memang sangat pantas untuknya. Ia dapat membayangkan Kuroko menekuk satu lutut di hadapan gadis beruntung itu sambil menunjukkan sebuah cincin dan bertanya dengan suara selembut sutra '_maukah kau menghabiskan sisa hidupmu bersamaku?_'. Lalu gadis itu akan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dan menangis bahagia. Dan berkata dengan suara terisak bahwa ya, ia mau. Mereka akan menikah dan dikaruniai anak-anak lucu yang cerdas dan cekatan seperti ayahnya dan cantik baik hati seperti ibunya.

Dan Kagami… hanya akan menjadi Kagami. Hanya orang luar.

"Aku…" Kagami memulai. Sulit sekali menjawab pertanyaan itu, seolah ada bongkahan besar yang menyumbat tenggorokannya. "Aku akan mendukungnya…"

Alex menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Kau yakin, Taiga?"

"…yah, jika itu membuatnya bahagia."

Untuk suatu alasan, ucapan Kagami membuat Alex tersenyum. Ia menyeruput kopinya perlahan.

"Tapi kau akan menderita." Gumam Alex sambil mengamati cairan hitam yang merefleksikan atap Majiba.

"Tak masalah."

Alex ingin sekali tertawa. Kagami yang keras kepala akan selamanya menjadi Kagami yang keras kepala. Harusnya sampai point ini si _baka _itu sudah mulai sadar bahwa sia-sia saja berbohong padanya, ia sudah anggap Kagami dan Himuro seperti anak sendiri. Tapi Alex menahan diri. Tak ingin merusak suasana melankolis diantara mereka. Ia melihat orang-orang berlalu-lalang dari balik jendela, tampak terburu-buru dengan payung di tangan.

"Jadi?" Tanya Kagami tidak sabar. _Hell,_ ia sudah menjawab pertanyan-pertanyaan aneh Alex. Sudah saatnya ia tahu hasilnya bukan?

Alex menarik perhatiannya kembali pada Kagami. "Kau positif."

Bukan salah Kagami jika ia memberikan reaksi seperti orang bodoh. Mulutnya membentuk 'o' besar. Dan Kagami melihat wanita di depannya seolah mata Alex muncul sebuah lagi di tengah.

"Ha?"

Dengan sabar, Alex megulang ucapannnya.

"Kau positif terkena syndrome jatuh cinta. Selamat." Alex mengulurkan tangannya. Kagami menjabatnya seperti orang idiot. Matanya masih menunjukkan sorot bingung.

"Cinta?"

"Yup."

"Siapa?"

"_Of course, it's you."_

"Sama siapa"

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

Otak Kagami memroses kata-kata itu dengan kecepatan luar biasa lambat. Lebih lemot daripada dia diminta menceritakan kembali alur cerita perang dunia kedua atau awal terbentuknya bumi. Samar-samar ia merasakan Alex menarik tangannya kembali dan Kagami menelungkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas meja.

"…"

"…"

Kagami masih terdiam, me_resume_ percakapan barusan dan ada satu kata yang terus berputar-putar di pikirannya. Terus dan terus sampai sel neuron Kagami akhirnya menerima stimulus itu dan mengirimkannya ke pusat otak. Barulah tatkalah sang otak membaca informasi itu kembali, Kagami baru memberi reaksi.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEHH?!"

* * *

><p><em>Author Note : Hai! Haii! Satu lagi karya untuk fandom knb! Yay! Silahkan menikmati, Rose akan coba update secepat Rose bisa (ataupun kalau nggak, pas update bisa beberapa chap bersamaan... n_na). Seperti yang kalian ketahui, ini GoMKuroKaga, final pairing belum ditentukan, silahkan readers polling untuk menentukan. hehe... sudah cukup sekian! Jaa Na!<em>


End file.
